All four projects in this Program Project require monoclonal antibodies. The major function of Core B will to provider services for the production and characterization of monoclonal antibodies to all investigators. The Core will continue to develop and refine mucosal immunization protocols to further facilitate the production and characterization of antigen specific IgA monoclonal antibodies. In addition to antibodies against infectious agents the Core has also accumulated a panel of monoclonal antibodies against infectious agents the Core has also accumulated a panel of monoclonal antibodies specific for cell surface antigens and cytokines, which will also be required for the research. When a investigator obtains a antibody-producing hybridoma from an outside source, the Core will produce and purify the monoclonal antibodies for the investigator. The Core will also provide antigen specific T cell hybridomas that will be used to study the functions of mesangial cells as antigen presenting cells in Project 4. Since the Core will perform all the essential work for the generation and characterization of B and T cell hybridomas, it will significantly minimize the cost of equipment, reagents and personnel. More importantly, the Core will also be able to provide uniform, well characterized monoclonal antibodies with consistent quality control.